Silent Hill : lost souls
by Salchimel
Summary: A man named Andrew Hunter while doing research on the cults and mysteries in silent hill,get more than he bargained for. oc, game verse set 10 years after silent hill 4names been chnaged now that silent hill 5 exsists sorta...
1. The boy with a false heart

-1 Silent Hill 5 : Lost souls

A/N: I feel I have some explaining to do…..I have been an extremely lazy person. The last story I have worked on I gave up on rather easily. And I do admit that when I look back at my older stories they have sucked. From now on I will no longer write in the omnipresent. But rather from a first person perspective.

I hope you all review to let me know if you like my story. I have allowed anonymous reviews. Seriously, ill take anything even flames! Please flame the crap out of me if you want! Just any reviews so I can better my writing style. Thank you and enjoy my story.

April 21, 2015

3 pm. 500 miles outside Dillingham, Alaska.

I've always hated planes. They are just large pieces of metal hurtling through the sky at hundreds of miles per hour. What could go wrong? It is because of Alaska's landscape however, that in order to get anywhere inside the bush you have to take an aircraft. Therefore I have to fly. I look out the window in order to make sure that we are not about to drop out of the sky. Assuaged of my fear I reach over to grab my coffee. This going to be a long flight. After about a minute of sipping on my drink something caught my eye.

Not much, but something strange out of corner of my eye. I direct my attention out my window. There is nothing there. Feeling foolish I'm about to turn back to my coffee when a blur zips by my window.

I jump a little but I tell myself, "It is just a bird, Andrew get a hold of yourself.", This works, at least in till

Something smacks my window with a meaty sound. In the three seconds before the wind pressure pulls it off, I swear I see baby's head with all the skin pulled off. Ok that tears it. I have seen some strange shit before, from people being blown up, to the time I shot that rabbit with a gun slightly to powerful for the job, turning it inside out, but that was the most fucked-up thing I had ever seen and my body did the only thing it could, it passed out.

7pm. Dillingham airport

I woke up when we landed. The image assaults me as soon as I wake, causing me to cringe. Grabbing my

Gear from the storage compartment, I head into the terminal, straight into the arms of my sister. God, she has the most beautiful red hair and blue eyes, (just like me you know) if she weren't my sister….

She interrupts my train of thought, " Hey Andy! Your back!", I smiled and replied, "Yah but only for the night.", with this she said, "Aw….but why do you always have to go on research, your never home!" ouch, but true "Your always out looking at old stuff." hmm comeback, comeback…got one! "But sis why are you never with me? I mean I've offered to let you come with me." she frowns and practically yells at me,

"But where you go is always creepy! Your going to that town where all those people have died! What's it called….Soundless Hill?" I sigh an tell her " First off, one: It is called silent hill. Two: There was a cult that believed in sacrificing hearts and had silly rituals, That's not creepy! You want to know creepy?

Seeing a infants head smash into my window on the flight here, that's creepy!" I grab my mouth in shock, Did that really come out of my mouth? She gave me look of, 'are you ok?' and drug me out of the airport.

God what was wrong with me? Was I seeing things? Was I crazy? Or even worse, was that real?

As I get into the car, I see a small girl looking at me. She has the same eyes.

9 am. Dillingham airport.

I say goodbye to my sister and get onto the plane. It is a 8 hour flight to SeaTac then a small 4 hour flight to Ashfeild international. And finally, a 30 minute ride to Silent Hill. After a few minutes we take off and

I feel myself falling asleep.

'_The time is near destroyer, you will be the end of the evil in this place.' "Who are you?" 'I will make myself know to you when the time is right…………… now awake….._

…."Well the time is currently 8 pm Seattle time remember, there is no smoking inside the terminal."

I hastily grab my bags from the overhead bins and run into the terminal, unable to shake off the dream I had. I grab a coffee from the nearby star bucks and sit down, since I have 2 hours till my next flight, might as well relax.

To be continued……

A/N so what do you think? Please review….


	2. The fremmy trials

Chapter 2

A/N: also sorry for the short as balls first chapter...please don't kill me just review!

disclamer: salchimel own nothing except andrew...pulls slave chain

10pm Seattle time. SeaTac airport

I was in line to board my next flight. Remember how I hate flying? Well After the incident last time, I'm starting to hate it even more. I stow my bag in the overhead and sit down. A incredibly large man sits next to me, taking up two seats! Oh dear god it, I mean HE smells. And to add to my luck I get the window seat.

I hastily snap down the windows covering to prevent me from seeing outside, silently making a vow not to look out there under any circumstances. I lean my seat back as a stewardess passes by. She gives me a wink. 'What was that?' I ask myself, was she flirting with me? " Please direct your attention forward

For a mandatory safety explanation." I direct my attention at the stewardess. God, even as she makes herself a fool by playing with the stuff that supposed to keep us alive I notice that she has a VERY large chest. The voice inside my head yells at me, 'Keep you eyes down! Lust is one of the seven deadly sins! You want to go to hell?' I respond with ' Hell I'm 17! I have desires and urges! Leave me alone!'.

As she finishes with the demonstration she winks at me again. I notice she is wearing a v-cut dress, most likely non company uniform. I wink back getting a smile from her. The pilots voice cuts through the cabin.

"Flight attendants please fasten your seatbelts." she looks sad and walks over to the area behind where the passengers are. I play with the silver foil package in my pocket lightly. I might just get lucky today.

10:30 pm . Somewhere over the U.S.

She comes back over with a cart of food and drink. After winking at each other I order 2 wine coolers. She asks for I.D. Smiling I hand her my fake I.D. that I keep around so I can drink and buy weapons wherever I go. She seems satisfied that I am 21 according to the I.D. and hands me the drinks. I wait for her to come back down and I wink at her. She motions for me to follow her back. I smile and step around the large man blocking the 2 seats ahead of me. As I follow her she pulls me into a bathroom after putting away the cart of drinks and food. She asks " So Mr. Hunter how does it feel to be a member of the mile high club?" I respond with ," Well I don't know yet. Lets have a little drink first!" With that I produce a wine cooler.

She takes it and chuckles." You know your really cute. You remind me of someone I used to know."

I take sip of the cooler, Yuck... Predictable. They have great beer on this airline, but cant purchase a wine cooler in bulk to save their lives. I smile at her and make small talk for about 12 minutes before we finish our drinks and get down to business. "Ok you have a rubber?" she asks me. I pull out the condom and show her. " Good. Now drop um." I pull off the belt dropping my pants as we get join as one. The one strange thing about this encounter is that for once, I couldn't remember much about it after word.

The whole experience seemed hollow, like playing with myself in a way. After she finished, I gave her a little kiss and left the bathroom. I did feel a little better at least. Not as much anxiety holding my poor soul at bay. I crawled back over the heavy man and got to sleep fairly easily. My red trench coat was the last thing I saw before I drifted away to the land of dreams...

_I was surrounded there where to many of them. I did not have nearly enough ammunition for this! These things...they were like nurses except they had these empty gray eyes signaling that they were dead. They had these long , thin rapiers. If they were alive I would have mentioned to them that you use a rapier by thrusting and making quick, accurate slashes at you enemy, not long sweeping cuts aimed at you foes neck. But alas, that was not to be. I looked over at the girl I had been protecting up until now. She was so frightened. I gritted my teeth and knew I had to stop them for her, at least. I slammed the clip with the precious hollow point rounds back into the desert eagle, pulled back the slide , and started firing at them anew. We were still being overrun. I heard a "click" and knew we were done for. I pulled the broadsword off the belt on my back and swung madly at the remaining 12 nurses, watching as the blood splattered me, and as parts of them flew every where. I knew we were done however, when I heard the click of a revolver being cocked. I frantically span around looking for the doctor with the handgun only to see 'Him' instead. He had my trench coat, he had my Stetson cowboy hat. And most of all he had my face. Or at least a parody of my face. I doubted I could ever pull that smile off. He pulled the trigger splattering her brains all over me. His second shot claimed my arm. His next, my hat. His final shot claimed me. Before he killed me however, he said to me, " Goodbye destroyer."_

2 am. Ashfeild int. airport runway.

I awoke with a start. I looked around in panic for a good minute before I realized we had landed.

I regained what was left of my composure and pulled my gear out of the overhead compartment starting a shaky walk out of the cabin. This time when the flight attendant winked at me I simply brushed it off.

I felt terrible. When I got to the terminal I bought one of the new health drinks by the simply named 'ampoule' corporation. Unlike there previous health drinks witch had touted faster healing of the body, this one( by the advent of nano-machines ) actually sped up the natural healing processes by at least 200 for at a little while. I quickly chugged it to avoid the metallic after taste often complained about by consumers. I checked a clock in the airport. 2:34 am. Great...now its to late to go to silent hill.

I walked over to the terminal exit and called a cab. When I got in he asked me, "Where to buddy?" I replied with, "To the nearest four star hotel!" his shocked expression was enough for me to smile. Although I dress in a odd combination of clothing that makes me look fairly middle class, what I do for a living makes me decent enough cash. The cab driver shrugs and takes me to a Hilton. I think to myself, 'Well guess he didn't know the difference between a four and five star hotel.' I pay the fare and get out.

I am instantly grabbed by a person outside and drug into the hotel. He makes it his responsibility to get me inside and ( after a decent amount of staring at my rugged clothing) checked into a room. I kick back, relax, and with in a few minutes I am eating a well cooked steak. All is going well. I plop on the bed.

With the ceiling as my last view, I fall into a deep sleep.

8 am. Ashfeild Hilton room 203

I shrug out o f my dreamless sleep. After getting dressed and packed I gather my things and head downstairs. As I'm checking out I ask the front door clerk where the nearest place to rent a car is.

He directs me to a hertz and I slide into a mid-sized car of my liking. It even has an fairly advanced A.I.!

I have never really believed the folk-tales concerning silent hill. At Least until now. I ask the car where the nearest gun shop is. It directs me to it via auto pilot. I walk into a store called strangely enough, gun freak.

I casually ask the girl behind the counter if she has any 12 millimeter colt firearms in stock. She smiles and tells me she had just got them in today. She asks both for I.D. and a license for military firearms. I just pass her a thousand dollars over the purchase price of the gun and ammo. She gracefully grabs the money while handing me the gun. I smile to her as I leave the store. I get back into the car now with a sense of confidence. I drive on towards silent hill. My thoughts are mostly on the radio as it blares out the constant tune of 'estaunce interiouse ira ve-hementi' while I drive. I am almost to the town when I here this loud air-raid siren...

To be continued...

A/N: ok! I like this chapter! Also a cookie to whoever can figure out what song that was from!

Review please!


End file.
